The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles refer to machines that can convey people or cargo to a destination while running on a road or a track. The vehicles can move to various sites using at least one wheel that is mostly installed on a body. These vehicles may be classified into three- or four-wheeled vehicles, two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, construction vehicles, bicycles, and railed vehicles running on rails laid on a track.
An inter-vehicle distance control system for controlling a distance from other vehicles ahead or behind during traveling of a vehicle realizes control of detecting the other vehicles to increase or reduce a traveling speed in order to maintain a steady inter-vehicle distance.
Generally, this inter-vehicle distance control system generates information about an arbitrary lane on a lane along which a driver drives a vehicle, or controls the traveling speed to adjust the distance from the other vehicles ahead or behind only when the other vehicles are detected over a preset time.
Therefore, in relation with another vehicle that abruptly enters a lane along which a driver drives a vehicle, a point in time when the other vehicle is chosen as a target vehicle to adjust an inter-vehicle distance is delayed. Thus, a deceleration point is delayed, and sharp deceleration occurs.
Further, in relation with another vehicle that slowly deviates from a lane along which a driver drives a vehicle, the vehicle of the driver is decelerated until the other vehicle completely deviates, and unintended deceleration occurs.
In recent years, studies for rapidly accurately choosing the target vehicle required to control the inter-vehicle distance in relation with the vehicle which the driver drives have been actively made.